


Tetherball

by Enbies_Committing_Felonies



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Fluff, Keefe has so many cute nicknames for Fitz, M/M, just two dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbies_Committing_Felonies/pseuds/Enbies_Committing_Felonies
Summary: Basically Keefe and Fitz are playing tetherball and Keefe hits Fitz super hard in the face, accidentally of course, so he buries him in kisses and affection bc he feels guilty.
Relationships: Keefe Sencen & Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Tetherball

“SMACK”

“AH, what the FUCK Keefe?! That shit hurted!!” Fitz sat down hard, oomphing for effect.

“Oh shit... I’m sorry Fitz.” Keefe rushed over (stifling laughter because _what else can you do when you slam a ball as hard as you can into your boyfriend’s face?!)_ , and knelt next to him, “You alright? I didn’t mean to... hurt you?”

In all honesty, Keefe was competitive as hell, but he had been hit multiple times in the face and it had never hurt _him_. Then again he had normally played with kids half his age, and he went easy on them...

Fitz rubbed his nose ruefully, “It hurts,” He pouted.

Keefe’s eyes widened as he began to panic, “Um, okay, so... what do I do? Are you bleeding? Is your nose broken? I don’t know what do to...?! Fitz?? Help me out here?”

Fitz pouted harder, but finally conceded a little.

“It might help if you gave it a small kiss. Just a little one. And said sorry.” He allowed. Keefe quickly complied, tilting Fitz’s chin ever so slightly up and then kissing the tip of his nose, then the bridge of his nose, and then right where it met the place right between his eyes.

“My dear Fitzy’s nose, I am so sorry for hurting you, and for ruining his beautiful face.”

Fitz had been nodding along solemnly, but now he jerked.

“What?!” His hand flew to his face, wincing as he smacked himself in his zeal to feel for damage.

“I’m kidding!! I was teasing you.” Keefe kissed his nose again, and then pressed a kiss to both cheeks, and Fitz’s forehead, and then a much longer one to his still-pouting lips. Fitz melted.

“Yeah, okay, okay. I love you asshole.” He muttered, but he kissed Keefe back deeply and was smiling by the end of it.

“I love you too Princey.”

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> Please comment if you liked it :D


End file.
